


A volte un Addio è solo un Ciao

by babykit87l



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M, First Love, Friendship, Gen, Goodbyes, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Wedding, end of love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykit87l/pseuds/babykit87l
Summary: Siamo nel 2025 e Giovanni riceve per posta un invito inaspettato da parte di Eva... al suo matrimonio.
Relationships: Eva Brighi/Giovanni Garau, Giovanni Garau & Martino Rametta, Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	A volte un Addio è solo un Ciao

**A VOLTE UN ADDIO È SOLO UN CIAO**

Ritrovarsi davanti a quella chiesa, dopo così tanto tempo che non la vede, è una sensazione davvero strana. Sono passati tre anni da quando si sono lasciati, stavolta definitivamente, e di cose nel frattempo ne sono successe e si sente così profondamente diverso da quando era ancora un ragazzino e si innamorava di lei, arrivando persino a tradire quella che era all’epoca la sua ragazza. È cambiato così tanto come persona: non è più un ragazzino spaventato che tentava di combattere i suoi demoni aiutando chiunque altro pur di non pensare ai suoi problemi, ma un uomo adulto sicuro di sé e di ciò che fa. 

Si guarda intorno e vede tutti i loro ex compagni di scuola, alcuni parenti di lei che saluta educatamente e altra gente che non conosce, sicuramente parenti di lui. Se pensa che tra pochi minuti dovranno entrare e lui dovrà fingere che non gliene importi nulla si sente male, così prende e torna in macchina, poggiando la testa sul volante. 

Aveva detto sicuro di sé, vero? 

Ma come cavolo ci è finito in quella situazione? 

"Oh Gio, ma che fai? Te nascondi?" Chiede Martino in parte divertito e in parte seccato, entrando in macchina dalla parte del passeggero. 

Ah già… Ecco come ci è finito. Dannazione al suo migliore amico! 

Okay, forse è il caso di fare un piccolo passo indietro. 

_3 settimane prima_

Spinge la gente che gli passa accanto, chi in una direzione chi nell’altra, decisamente infastidito. Ci sono giorni in cui la calca di Roma diventa insopportabile e questo è uno di quei giorni. Nonostante viva lì da tutta la vita, non sempre riesce a sopportare grandi quantità di persone intorno a lui, soprattutto quando è senza macchina ed è costretto a prendere la metro, tanto da farlo sentire claustrofobico, così come la congestione di rumori e caos che si concentra soprattutto nel periodo natalizio. E comunque si rende conto che per quanto insofferente, anche tutti gli altri ci si mettono d’impegno per farlo innervosire, con la loro estrema lentezza – diamine siamo nel centro di Roma con marciapiedi praticamente inesistenti, possibile che dobbiate andare così piano e a braccetto bloccando tutto il marciapiede?!? – e pretendono anche di avere ragione perché loro stanno guardando le vetrine, è un problema suo che vada di corsa. Maledetti! 

"Ma che cazzo!" Urla quando un tizio gli dà una spallata, facendogli cadere la tracolla a terra. 

No, oggi non è proprio giornata! 

Il fatto è che combattere con capi redattori boriosi e personaggi del mondo dello spettacolo capricciosi, che si credono migliori di chiunque altro, lo sta snervando e gli sta togliendo la voglia di fare questo lavoro. Questo più di tutto lo disturba, in tutti questi anni ha lavorato come non mai per arrivare dov’è e alla fine non ne ha ricavato granché, per quanto la gratificazione di vedere il proprio nome sul giornale ci sia ogni volta, è il dietro le quinte che gli sta dando il voltastomaco. Intendiamoci, non è il lavoro dei suoi sogni, ma aveva scoperto di essere bravo con le parole fin dal liceo, quando faceva leggere i suoi temi a Eva e lei si complimentava sempre con lui perché aveva una grande inventiva, e aveva trovato il modo di esserne soddisfatto, finché non lo avevano spostato alla sezione arte e spettacolo e aveva dovuto assistere a tutte le guerre intestine tra pseudo attori e subrettine che non sanno né parlare né stare zitte e dover fare anche buon viso a cattivo gioco. Così da un po’ di tempo torna a casa stressato e nervoso. Come oggi. 

Entra in casa, poggiandosi sulla porta d’ingresso e chiudendo gli occhi, poi prende un respiro profondo e tenta di ritrovare la tranquillità. Vede sul tavolino dell’ingresso la posta che il suo coinquilino deve aver ritirato quando è tornato a casa e nel frattempo sente il telefono squillare. 

Risponde senza nemmeno guardare, mentre smista la posta. 

“Oh fra’ come va?” Sente la voce di Martino dall’altra parte della cornetta. 

“Mah, sto scazzatissimo perché sto lavoro è ‘na merda, Marti. Sto pensando di mollare.” 

“Ahia, va proprio male eh? Vabbè ma perché non cerchi da qualche altra parte?” 

“Sì, dovrò rifa’ il curriculum, che palle!” 

“Dai, se vuoi ti aiuto io... ma sei a casa?” 

“Sì, zì, so’ appena tornato. Perché?” 

“Ti va se stasera passo da te? Pizza, mortazza e FIFA come ai vecchi tempi?” 

Giovanni guarda il telefono, chiedendosi il motivo di questa proposta. Che Martino abbia problemi con Niccolò? Forse no, glielo avrebbe detto subito se fosse quello il motivo. 

“Okay... ma tutto apposto?” 

Martino gli conferma che non c’è nulla che non vada, eppure dal tono di voce non ne è del tutto sicuro. Chiude la chiamata e il respiro gli si spezza per un attimo davanti a una delle carte arrivate per posta. 

È una busta con una scritta in oro, che riporta il suo nome con un carattere elegante e lineare. Apre il cartoncino, nero e oro e un invito stampato con altrettanti caratteri eleganti. 

Non vede Eva da almeno due anni ormai, anche se Martino è rimasto in contatto con lei e ogni tanto lo aggiorna. Butta lì delle frasi, piccole informazioni a caso, fingendo di guardare Instagram. A volte odia che faccia così, perché ripensare a lei sarà sempre difficile e doloroso, eppure in qualche modo gliene è grato perché Martino sa perfettamente quanto ancora tenga a lei ed è un modo per mantenere vivo il ricordo di una persona che per lui è stata fondamentale. 

La loro storia era stata travagliata e lunga, al punto tale che avevano finito per essere degli estranei ancor prima di lasciarsi davvero, definitivamente. Dopo il liceo erano tornati insieme e credeva fossero maturati abbastanza da avere una relazione duratura. Ci avevano provato, tanto e duramente. L'avevano voluto così tanto che quando era finita, si erano sentiti prosciugati di ogni forza ed energia. E Giovanni si era spesso domandato nei mesi successivi cosa non avesse funzionato, perché erano arrivati a quel punto. Era difficile darsi una risposta, soprattutto quando accanto avevi Martino e Niccolò, una coppia che si era trovata quando entrambi erano al liceo e nonostante le mille difficoltà che la vita poneva loro davanti, resisteva. Si dice che quando un rapporto è giusto anche di fronte ai problemi rimanga comunque facile e non ci si lascia sommergere e si lotta per quel rapporto. Forse la loro relazione non era stata giusta o non avevano davvero lottato per salvarla, magari ingoiando l’orgoglio. E sì, Giovanni non si era abbassato, non aveva detto niente, così come Eva, e alla fine non era rimasto che il fantasma di una relazione, che probabilmente non aveva più senso di esistere. 

Eppure l’amore che aveva provato per lei, anche se nascosto e sommerso da una coltre di rancore e stanchezza per come erano finite le cose, era rimasto e una labile fiamma si è riaccesa non appena ha aperto il biglietto. 

Rimane con quell'invito in mano e si siede sul divano. Ha così tante emozioni contrastanti, che gli attanagliano lo stomaco, che quasi non si rende conto del tempo che passa e si riprende solo quando sente il citofono suonare e Martino urlare di aprire. 

Quando entra con le birre e i panini, Giovanni capisce perché è andato lì. Sapeva che sarebbe arrivato l’invito e non voleva lasciarlo solo. 

“L’hai ricevuto?” 

“Sì... tu lo sapevi?” 

“No, ma quando mi è arrivato ho chiamato Eva e mi ha detto che l'aveva mandato pure a te.” 

Si siedono sul divano e Giovanni fissa ancora il bigliettino. Se ne stanno in silenzio per un po’, Martino attende che sia pronto a parlare. 

“Che dovrei fare?” Chiede Giovanni, voltandosi verso l’amico. 

“Beh sarebbe strano se non ci fossi, però anche comprensibile...” 

“Eh... cioè è Eva, non è una qualunque. Non so se sono pronto a stare lì a guardarla sposarsi con un altro.” 

“Però fra’... non state insieme da parecchio. Non sei stato tu a dirmi che per quanto l’avessi amata ormai tra voi non c’era più nulla?” 

Giovanni annuisce, poco convinto. È vero, quando si erano lasciati, era stato fermo su questa scelta, non c’era più nulla, non avrebbero potuto tirarla ancora per le lunghe, avrebbe solo logorato il rapporto, finendo per odiarsi a vicenda; anche quando aveva saputo che si era messa con un altro, un certo Riccardo, era rimasto sorpreso ma si era scoperto felice per lei, voleva che fosse serena e vederla innamorata era bello, anche se non era rivolto a lui quel sentimento. 

Nonostante tutto, quello che le aveva detto anni prima, che era bello stare con lei e averla intorno faceva stare bene le persone... è ancora tutto vero. Lo è sempre stato. 

“Pensaci! C'è ancora tempo per dare la conferma...” 

“Okay... ci penserò. Vabbè dai, fammi vede’ che FIFA hai portato.” 

“2018! Non ce l’ho l’ultima...” 

“Non avevo dubbi.” 

“Oh che vuoi? L'ultima costa un botto!” 

Si posizionano e passano le successive due ore a giocare. Giovanni riesce a distrarsi e a non pensare a quello che questo invito comporta almeno finché Martino non se ne va per tornare a casa e lui resta da solo nell’appartamento. Fortunatamente il suo coinquilino non torna a dormire e può starsene da solo, nel silenzio a pensare. Ma cosa c’è da pensare? Ha ragione Martino, sarebbe davvero strano se lui non partecipasse ed Eva non se lo merita. In fondo non stanno insieme da troppo tempo e ricorda ancora quando lei gli aveva scritto quella lettera, dicendo che tutto era cominciato con loro due, che senza Eva e Giovanni quel gruppo di amici così improbabile si era formato diventando una grande famiglia, non ci sarebbe stato. E davvero voleva perdersi il matrimonio della persona più importante della sua vita? 

Dovrebbe dire di no, che non potrebbe perderselo per niente al mondo, ma la realtà è che forse non è pronto a dirle addio, a vederla iniziare una nuova vita in cui lui non è contemplato. Forse in fondo ha sempre pensato che in qualche modo, prima o poi, tra loro le cose avrebbero preso una piega diversa, avrebbero incastrato alla perfezione, come è successo a Martino e Niccolò e sarebbero finiti insieme. O forse si sta aggrappando a una fantasia adolescenziale, di loro che nonostante il tempo erano destinati a stare insieme, come un filo rosso invisibile che li teneva legati anche a chilometri di distanza, anche con tutti gli attorcigliamenti possibili. La realtà dei fatti è ben diversa e si rende conto che è il caso di accettarlo e andare finalmente avanti. 

Quando la mattina arriva, si vede con Martino prima di andare al lavoro per fare colazione insieme e ha ancora il cartoncino dell’invito con sé e se lo stava rigirando tra le mani. 

“Hai deciso che vuoi fare?” Gli chiede Martino, sedendosi accanto a lui e posando le due tazze di cappuccino sul tavolo. 

“In realtà sì e no... Credo che la cosa migliore sia che io non venga. Non sarebbe giusto, in fondo sono un suo ex, non bisognerebbe mai invitare gli ex ai matrimoni. No?” 

“Forse no... Quindi non verrai? Perché è vero che sei un suo ex, ma sei anche suo amico. Lo sei sempre stato. E lo sai che lei ti ha invitato perché ti vuole bene e non per farti dispetto.” 

“No, figurati, lo so... se mi stessi frequentando con qualcuna sarebbe diverso.” 

“Ti presento una delle mie colleghe?” Martino ride mentre gli propone l’uscita. 

“No, grazie, sono ancora in grado di trovarmela da solo la tipa. Vabbè aspetto ancora qualche giorno, poi semmai le scrivo che non posso, che ho da fare.” 

“Vabbè...” 

Lo vede che Martino è contrariato dalla sua decisione. Ma è sicuro che se i ruoli fossero stati invertiti non avrebbe avuto dubbi sulla sua partecipazione al matrimonio di Niccolò, di sicuro non ci sarebbe andato. 

Nei giorni successivi rimane a fissare quel biglietto rigirandosi tra le mani il telefono e più volte ha provato a scrivere quel messaggio. 

_Ciao Eva, come stai? Ho ricevuto il tuo invito... Congratulazioni, sono felice per te. Purtroppo sono impegnato...._

No, troppo freddo. 

_Ciao Eva, come stai? Congratulazioni per il matrimonio, ho ricevuto il tuo invito. Purtroppo non riesco ad esserci ma sono felice per te...._

No, forse è meglio una telefonata. Ma come potrebbe dirle a voce che è felice per lei quando non è che sprizzi proprio gioia da tutti i pori? E come può mentirle sulla sua non partecipazione? Lo conosce troppo bene e si accorgerebbe subito che sta inventando una cazzata. 

Il suo coinquilino attira la sua attenzione, mentre mette da parte il telefono. 

“Oh prima ha chiamato una tizia. Ti cercava...” 

“Ma chi?” 

“Boh... una, Gio, che ne so io?” 

“T’ha lasciato il numero? T'ha detto come se chiama?” 

“Boh, Emma, Eva, una cosa così... non me ricordo...” 

_Eva_. 

L'aveva chiamato lei? 

Riprende il telefono in mano e fa partire la chiamata. Lo sta facendo davvero. Eva risponde dopo pochi squilli. 

“Ehi, Gio ciao... ti avevo cercato, stamattina.” È contenta, è felice. 

“Sì, il mio coinquilino me l’ha detto... ehm che succede?” Cerca di essere il più sereno possibile nel tono di voce, spera di non far trapelare le sue vere emozioni. 

“Ecco volevo parlarti. Immagino tu abbia ricevuto il mio invito...” 

“Eh già... stavo per scriverti in effetti.” 

“Prima di dirmi che non vieni, volevo solo dirti che tu sei una delle persone più importanti della mia vita e indipendentemente da com’è andata tra noi, io ti vorrò sempre bene e ho bisogno di te per questo giorno. Non posso sposarmi sapendo che tu non ci sei.” 

Ecco. _Grazie Eva_. Ora si sentirebbe un infame a dirle che non andrà, che non può vederla sposare un altro. 

“In realtà non so se ce la faccio a venire. Sono un po’ impicciato col lavoro.” 

“Ah...” Sente la sua delusione fin lì, anche attraverso la cornetta del telefono. 

“Però sono veramente felice per te. E ti faccio le mie congratulazioni. Ti faccio sapere tra qualche giorno. Okay?” 

“Cerca di liberarti. Mi sposo una volta sola. Si spera.” E non può che sorridere anche lui con lei. 

Nei giorni successivi in realtà poi, ha cercato di concentrarsi sul lavoro ed evitare di pensare che Eva stia per sposarsi con un uomo che non è lui. È assurdo che adesso che sa che sta per perderla definitivamente, si renda conto che la speranza di tornare insieme e funzionare fosse stata sempre lì, anche quando era convinto e sicuro che lasciarsi fosse stata la decisione giusta. Non l’ha mai dimenticata, questa è la realtà. Non sa come sia arrivato a questo punto, sono passati anni e razionalmente lo sa che è quasi impossibile che la ragazza del liceo rimanga e si trasformi nella compagna della vita, eppure vedendo Martino e Niccolò, che... cazzo se funzionano, nonostante i problemi e le difficoltà vanno avanti e si completano. Forse sperava che anche per lui ed Eva sarebbe stato così. Anche se quei due sono chiaramente l’eccezione alla regola, basta vedere tutte le coppie che si erano formate in quegli anni, Luchino e Silvia, Eleonora e Incanti, persino Sana con Malik... tutti erano scoppiati a un certo punto. Nessuno aveva retto al tempo. E loro due non erano da meno. E ora che lei si sta per sposare vorrebbe che anche loro fossero stati in quella misera percentuale di persone che rimangono insieme dopo il liceo. 

No, non può vederla sposarsi con un altro. È troppo doloroso. 

Sta scrivendo il messaggio su whatsapp, quando Martino vede quelle parole e lo blocca. 

“No, fra’ ti prego. Non vieni?” 

Giovanni sospira e denega con la testa. “No, zì. Ci sono troppi trascorsi tra noi, è meglio evitare.” 

“Ci rimarrà di merda, lo sai?” 

“Lo sa già che forse non sarei andato. Sto solo confermando quello che le avevo già detto.” 

“Ma dai... sei un fottuto codardo. Prima dici che tra voi è finita ma poi non vieni al matrimonio?” 

“Beh magari ho cambiato idea, Martì. Che palle che sei!” 

“Okay, rispondi a questo: vuoi tornare con lei?” 

“No!” Risponde quasi senza pensare. 

Martino lo fissa per un attimo sorpreso dalla troppa foga e velocità con cui ha risposto, mentre Giovanni si rende conto che questa è l’unica cosa certa. Lui non vuole tornare con Eva, gli è sempre piaciuta l’idea di avere un porto sicuro a cui tornare. Sono sempre stati mal assortiti, anche con tutto il sentimento sincero che tra loro era nato quando avevano sedici anni e avevano tentato di coltivare negli anni successivi. Se in quasi dieci anni non erano riusciti a farla funzionare però, forse è il caso di mollare. 

“Vedi? E allora non ha senso che non vieni... poi fai come cazzo ti pare...” Martino alza le mani in segno di resa, prima di alzarsi dalla sedia e salutarlo per andare al lavoro. 

E così, con un peso nel cuore che difficilmente andrà via, si è convinto. Le ha scritto un messaggio breve e conciso in cui le ha confermato la sua presenza e lei ha risposto con tanti baci e faccine sorridenti. 

***

E ora eccolo qui, nella sua macchina, vestito di tutto punto cercando di sfuggire alla sua ex sapendo di non poterci riuscire, essendo il suo matrimonio. 

_Dannazione a Martino!_

“Senti, che ne dici di tirare fuori le palle e uscire dal tuo nascondiglio?” Gli chiede l’amico, con un sorriso divertito e molto paraculo. 

Giovanni lo guarda e prende un respiro profondo. “Non mi mollare nemmeno per un istante, okay?” 

“Mi è concesso almeno un lento al ricevimento con il mio ragazzo o dobbiamo farlo a tre?” Chiede Martino, per poi scoppiare in una risata. 

“Frequentare Filippo ti fa male, lo sai? Coglione! Certo, puoi ballare con Nico se vuoi.” 

“Grazie!” Continua a ridere l’amico, uscendo dall’auto, pronto a tornare dal suo fidanzato. 

Giovanni si dà un’ultima occhiata allo specchietto retrovisore e poi decide di uscire da lì e tornare dagli altri, già pronti per entrare in chiesa. 

*** 

Sono seduti nelle panchine della parte sinistra rispetto alla navata centrale, ci sono nastri color avorio a decorare ogni seduta e gigli bianchi – i suoi preferiti – tutt’intorno. Deve ammettere che il tocco di Eva si percepisce, ha chiaramente scelto tutto lei, come si è sempre immaginato. Sente che sta facendo una cazzata a stare lì, ma poi Martino lo prende per le spalle, attirando la sua attenzione e capisce che non potrebbe essere in nessun altro posto. Eva si merita il suo appoggio e la sua ‘benedizione’ diciamo così. 

Vede l’uomo che Eva ha scelto per condividere la vita, lì davanti all’altare, palesemente agitato e nervoso. Lo sarebbe anche lui e per un momento si immagina al suo posto, con accanto Martino e Niccolò, o magari Elia, come testimoni, e il suo cuore fa una capriola arrivando fino allo stomaco. 

Poi si alza la musica e tutti si voltano in contemporanea verso l’entrata e la vede, a braccetto con suo padre. È perfetta. Ha i capelli in parte raccolti e davanti qualche ciocca boccolata che le contorna il viso. Il vestito le cade morbido sui fianchi e le modella il puntovita e il seno, mentre il velo, per sua fortuna, non le copre il viso e può godersi il suo sorriso emozionato e raggiante. 

Quando passa davanti a lui, il suo sorriso si apre ancora di più e con la mano con cui tiene il mazzolino di fiori, fa un cenno con la mano a salutarlo. Poi raggiunge il futuro marito e la musica scema fino a interrompersi del tutto. 

E alla fine la sente pronunciare “lo voglio” con voce tremante e una risatina nervosa, mentre tutti applaudono, quando il prete annuncia che i due sono ufficialmente marito e moglie. 

È fatta. 

È sposata. E non con lui. 

“Tutto bene?” Chiede Martino direttamente al suo orecchio. 

Con un filo di voce sussurra che sì, sta bene. Lei è felice come poche volte l’ha vista e non può che essere contento per lei. 

*** 

Al ricevimento mangiano così tanto che quasi si sente scoppiare. È al tavolo con Martino, Niccolò, Filippo e le ragazze. Sana è stupenda con il suo abito e l’hijab, entrambi color glicine, e il trucco leggero ma definito, Eleonora neanche a dirlo, splende con un abito verde acqua che fa risaltare i suoi occhi grandi e verdi, un po’ scollato sulla schiena e lungo fino ai piedi. 

Stanno tutti ridendo e scherzando tra loro, chiusi in una bolla di ricordi che li vede protagonisti come in una serie tv, ma Giovanni ha la testa un po’ altrove e ogni tanto, di nascosto, sbircia Eva che è in piedi e fa il giro dei commensali. 

Dopo l’esibizione di un amico dello sposo, che canta mentre un video sulla loro storia scorre le immagini dietro di lui, tutti si spostano sulla pista ed Eva viene trascinata al centro per il primo ballo da sposati. 

La vede poggiare la testa sulla spalla di lui e chiudere gli occhi, ondeggiando da una gamba all’altra a tempo di musica. Un sorriso che proprio non vuole andarsene dal suo volto la rende ancora più splendente e illumina la stanza. 

Sposta lo sguardo quando lei riapre gli occhi e nota Martino e Niccolò che, abbracciati, ballano scambiandosi ogni tanto un bacio a stampo, rimanendo discreti nelle loro effusioni. Sorride per loro, che hanno trovato davvero il segreto per funzionare e durare nel tempo, e spera davvero che prima o poi ci arriverà anche lui con qualcuna. Anche se ovviamente non sarà Eva. 

Si alza dalla sua sedia e si avvicina agli altri per ballare tutti insieme. E per un attimo i suoi occhi incontrano quelli di Eva, facendoli entrare in una dimensione in cui sono solo loro due e tutto il resto intorno perde di concretezza. In qualche modo, anche senza parlare, Giovanni le sta dicendo che è felice per lei e che si merita questa serenità e questo amore. E lei scuote la testa, mimando un ‘grazie’ che vale più di mille parole. 

Sorridono entrambi. 

Poi Eva si avvicina al gruppo, ballando in modo scoordinato e fuori tempo, e si mischia al gruppo. E Giovanni ride, muovendosi anche lui fuori tempo e andando a disturbare Martino e Niccolò per coinvolgerli nel gruppo. E alla fine si sta davvero divertendo.

Sì, ha fatto bene a venire. 

**Author's Note:**

> Qualche settimana fa stavo ascoltando "Per dimenticare" degli Zero Assoluto e mi sono immaginata questa OS Gioeva, non potevo non scriverla ^^''''  
> Spero vi sia piaciuta, anche se non c'è stato l'endgame che invece Besselove ci ha donato.  
> Fatemi sapere che ne pensate e ringrazio già in anticipo chi ha avuto il coraggio di arrivare fin qui <3  
> A presto  
> Babykit


End file.
